<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mission by Old deeplyshallow (deeplyshallow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154087">The Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/Old%20deeplyshallow'>Old deeplyshallow (deeplyshallow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/Old%20deeplyshallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had not been her idea. She was the head of the resistance yet she hadn't even thought of it. She liked to say it was because it was such a creative, original idea. She was pretty sure it was because her subconscious would not let her. AU from interval</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally published on fanfiction.net: 7/7/11</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And there it was. In her reach. Finally, after years of fighting, years of planning, years of injustice everything would be right. The plan was flawless and she knew it. In days Oz would become a fair and equal place to live. In hours the whole of Oz would be in her control. In minutes, the centre would be swarmed by her people, any of the Wizard's forces disabled. In seconds the Wizard and Morrible would be no more.</p><p>It was just the moment before that that she refused to think about.</p><p>It had not been her idea. She was the head of the resistance yet she hadn't even thought of it. She liked to say it was because it was such a creative, original idea.</p><p>She was pretty sure it was because her subconscious would not let her.</p><p>But it was right. That was what mattered. She'd known for a long time that she'd give anything for her cause, even her life. Yet here she was, doing something that should be so simple, so easy, so obviously in the right and she had doubts. Her life was one thing. This was another.</p><p>It had been a long time since she had felt anything like normal, or even just not completely separate from the rest of reality, but here she felt closer to the real world than she had in a long time. From the small elevated nook she was crouching in she could see the bright lights and colours of the festival, every Ozian in the Emerald City celebrating the 22nd anniversary of the Wizard's arrival in Oz. Sickeningly uplifting music played from the band in the square and the noise and cheers of the crowds, dressed in so much green that she thought she would be able to join them without anyone noticing, were deafening. And here she was, moments away from the rest of Oz, but with a mission very different from anyone else's.</p><p>And there they were. Upon the stage. Three of them in the dead centre, surrounded by guards, the fourth in front, leading his men. Four people, all of whom had changed her life, some for better, some for worst. <em>All </em>for worst, she reminded herself. The Wizard had introduced everything she was fighting against, Morrible had made sure everyone hated her for it, Fiyero and Glinda…</p><p>Fiyero and Glinda…</p><p>They had betrayed her, in the worst way possible. Fiyero was trying to capture and kill her, Glinda was helping spread the Ozians fear and hatred of her.</p><p>They had been friends, yes. But now was not time for old loyalties, to dwell on personal feelings, her task was essential to everything. They were the enemy and the enemy needed to be destroyed She aimed her weapon, her target, the only one close enough to reach. The ultimate distraction would be in place. Nothing would get in her way. It would all go to plan. Her fingers tightened, ready to fire.</p><p>Then he looked up.</p><p>She saw his eyes light up at the sight of her. All it took was his trusting glance and she knew he was on her side. All it took was that glance and her heart hammered in her chest and memory after memory of the good times they had shared together swirled to the front of her mind.</p><p>All it took was that glance and she remembered how much she loved him.</p><p>She pulled the trigger.</p><p>Nothing would distract her from her goal.</p><p>She watched calmly – unable to process anything else – as his face turned to confusion, then horror, and then pain as the bullet hit his chest.</p><p>The gunshot echoed around the city. The cheery, happy music came to an abrupt stop. Fear and terror was everywhere; yet she could not take her eyes off the face of the man covered in blood. Panicked screams filled the air, but still she could distinguish Glinda's as she knelt beside him, begging him to not leave her. He barely glanced at his girlfriend, his eyes instead on the face of his murderer. His expression was no longer harsh, just one of acceptance, as if dying for the greater good was worth it.</p><p>She turned away, because she was not sure he was right anymore. Anyway, the distraction had worked perfectly and now she needed to take advantage of the chaos in the square. Petty things, like her own feelings, couldn't get in the way. This was her moment. This was her time. Finally she had done something that would change Oz for good.</p><p>And it was good. She ruled along with her councillors, made Oz a just place. Rights were given back, new laws made life better for Ozians everywhere. She was loved, admired, idolised by all. She went down in history as Oz's greatest ruler.</p><p>She had gotten all she ever wanted.</p><p>But she never stopped seeing his last moments in her dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>